


Puppy Love

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dog BB-8, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: Poe finds an abandoned puppy and brings him home. He and Finn fall in love with the puppy as he worms his way into their hearts.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Star Wars Day!

Poe stretched his arms over his head as he finished the protocol of his flight for the day.  Flying was exhausting, but he loved the feel of being up in the air.  He loved his boyfriend Finn more, but it came a very close second.  Standing up, he walked off the plane where his supervisor greeted him.  As he was answering Ms. Organa's questions, a movement behind one of the luggage racks caught his eye.

Finishing up his post flight interview, he made his way over to where he had seen the movement.  Kneeling he found himself face to face with the saddest sight he had ever seen.  A puppy, white with light brown spots that almost looked orange, stared back at him.  It was shivering, cowering in the corner, clear that he had been living out here on his own for quite some time.  Upon seeing Poe, the puppy tentatively stepped forward, drawn to Poe's infectious smile.

"Hey there buddy," Poe said softly, beckoning the puppy forward with his hand.  "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."  
The puppy inched forward until his face almost touched Poe's outstretched hand.  He slowly stuck out his tongue and licked Poe's hand.

Poe grinned, knowing that he had already fallen head over heels for the puppy.  "What's your name?"  He frowned at the sight of the puppy's bare neck where a collar should be.  He started trying out names on the dog, hoping to find one he would answer to.  When he tried, 'BeBe,' the puppy perked its ears up and wagged its tail.

"BeBe it is," Poe said, grinning.  He held out his arms and BeBe jumped into his arms.  As he left the airport, he searched for a nearby vet to take BeBe to.  He found a one a couple miles away and routed his GPS to head over there.

The vet was concerned upon seeing BeBe, but Poe quickly explained the situation to him.  The vet gave him food, water, a bath, and a complete check-up.  BeBe began to wag his tail more as he was nursed back to help.  Once the vet determined that there was nothing wrong with the puppy, he gave him his shots and told Poe to find him a good home.

Sitting in the car, Poe debated taking BeBe to the animal shelter.  He knew he would be well cared for there and would probably be adopted quickly.  However, at the excited look on BeBe's face he knew that he couldn't give him away.  After all, he always wanted a pet and he knew Finn was warming up to the idea as well.  He started the car and drove to the pet store.  Navigating through the aisles, proved to be a challenge but Poe soon got everything he needed for BeBe.  He even picked out a couple of toys for him as well.

Pulling up to his home, Poe walked BeBe up to the door with his new collar and leash.  "I'm home," Poe called out as he entered the house.

Finn came into the foyer to greet him and BeBe started barking at the sight of him.  "I didn't know we were getting a dog," Finn said staring at the dog who wouldn't stop growling at him.

"I didn't think we were either," Poe admitted.  He told him the story of how he found BeBe and how he couldn't bring himself to drive him over to the animal shelter.  "I'm sorry I didn't call you beforehand," Poe said. "Can we keep him?"

BeBe had not stopped barking at Finn, and he was looking at him with hesitancy.  "I don't know," Finn said, "He doesn't seem to like me very much."

Poe's face fell.  Finn noticed his discomfort and said, "We'll do a test run and see if he's a good fit for us."

Jumping forward, Poe kissed Finn.  "Thank you."

Finn smiled, "I know how much you've wanted a dog."  He kneeled down so he was at eye level with BeBe.  "Hello, BeBe."  He reached out his hand to the dog.  BeBe eyed Finn's hand suspiciously, but stopped barking.  He sniffed Finn's hand and Finn smiled hopefully at him.  Carefully, BeBe leaned over and licked his hand.  As soon as he was finished, he sat up and wagged his tail.

"I knew he would come around," Poe smiled, "It's hard not to fall in love with you."  He unhooked BeBe from his leash and the puppy darted around the house, exploring the unfamiliar territory.

Poe went into the kitchen to cook dinner, the house was relatively quiet other than the sizzling of the pan on the stove.  As he placed dinner on the table, he went into the living room to get Finn.

Upon entering the room, he found Finn fast asleep on the couch with BeBe asleep by his feet.  He couldn't help himself and took a picture of the adorable sight on his phone.  Gently, he leaned down and shook Finn awake.

Finn opened his eyes, still a little groggy.  "You're beautiful when you sleep," Poe said.

"You may have mentioned that once or twice," Finn smiled, "You're a beautiful sight to wake up to."

Finn stretched and stood up.  BeBe stirred awake next to Finn and jumped excitedly on Poe.  "Dinner's ready for you too, buddy."  Poe said as he led them back into the kitchen, where dinner was laid out on the table.  Poe filled BeBe's new bowls with food and water and the puppy gobbled it quickly.

The couple finished their dinner and Finn turned on the TV as Poe settled into his spot on the couch.  They shared a quick kiss as BeBe jumped onto the nearby armchair, claiming it as his own. 

As they finished an episode, Finn turned to Poe.  "Let's keep him," he said.

"Really?"  Poe asked excitedly.  Finn nodded and Poe kissed Finn again.  "Thank you."

Finn looked over at BeBe, who was jumping excitedly in his armchair, and then back at Poe.  "Just don't bring any more home without asking me first."

Poe nodded, "Noted."  They kissed again and turned their attention back to the TV.  As he looked between his boyfriend and his new best friend, Poe couldn't help but think how lucky he was that things fell into place as beautifully as they did.


End file.
